


A Heart That Beats For You

by xxPrettyLittleTimeBombxx



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, Pining, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxPrettyLittleTimeBombxx/pseuds/xxPrettyLittleTimeBombxx
Summary: Sometimes, Julie can’t stand the way Luke looks at her— as if he’s forgotten for a moment how to breathe.- OR -Julie grapples with trying to figure out her growing feelings for Luke, which ultimately leads to an unplanned confession following a small bout of jealousy.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 72
Kudos: 526





	A Heart That Beats For You

**Author's Note:**

> Oops! I wandered away from 'Anne with an E' Land and and fell down the 'Julie and the Phantoms' rabbit hole. This is my first fic for this fandom and I'm very nervous to post it, but I hope y'all like it!
> 
> (also, this is un-betaed so please excuse any mistakes!)

Sometimes, Julie can’t stand the way Luke looks at her— as if he’s forgotten for a moment how to breathe.

The humor in the sentiment isn’t lost on her— in fact, nobody finds the idea more hilarious than Julie does.

It’s a ridiculous analogy and she knows it. Especially given that she’s pretty sure Luke doesn’t _technically_ need to breathe at all to function. She suspects he and Alex, and Reggie only draw air into their lungs at this point because its second nature— a 17-year habit that’s impossible to kick in death. She’s never bothered to ask about the logistics before because it hand’t ever _bothered_ her before. But it does now that she’s so attuned to the intensity of Luke’s gaze and the way it morphs and shifts into something so all-consuming, it makes her feel more than a little bit breathless too.

Sometimes she lies awake for far longer than she knows she should on school nights, room shrouded in darkness, eyes cast of their own accord toward her open bedroom window, where, if she concentrates on listening for long enough, she’s fairly sure she can hear the faint strumming of steel strings floating in on the back of the cool night air. The distant sound of unfamiliar melodies is soothing until it’s not. Until it stops feeling comforting and spurs the wheels in her mind to twist and turn, her thoughts racing faster than she can keep up with them. It's in the moments before Julie lets sleep take her, when she's exhausted and at her most vulnerable, that she finds herself ruminating over the same question she still can't figure out the answer to. Where she finds herself trying to come up with a better way to describe the expression of the boy who’s made himself far too comfortably at home in her head.

She's never had a problem expressing herself with words. But despite all of the turns of phrases her sharp mind can cook up in the moments when she’s in her element— despite the hours she spends with her pen flying across crinkled pages as though she can’t will her hand to move fast enough, it seems altogether frustratingly impossible to find the right words to describe the look Luke gives her that makes her feel as though he’s piercing her soul.

She remembers the first time she saw it cross over his handsome features, clouding his bright eyes, turning them more grey than green— two twin storms she knows it would be frighteningly easy to get lost in if she’s not careful.

She'd been so caught up in singing, so pumped up on adrenaline the likes of which only an enthusiastic crowd could provide, that she'd almost missed it. But then earth meets the ocean as their eyes lock on stage and suddenly, Julie's heart feels like it's thumping louder than the steady beat of the snare drum that keeps time while she and Luke tear through the bridge together, inching closer with every line they trade. But the shadow of whatever she thought she'd seen in Luke's eyes is gone in a flash, replaced instead by the familiar fire that seems to ignite in his irises whenever they perform. And that’s the first night she finds herself losing sleep over one, Luke Patterson.

She trades sleep that night in favor of turning the moment from their gig over in her head until she’s convinced herself she must have imagined the intensity. Until she’s convinced she must have conjured up a scenario in which she'd seen what she’d wistfully wanted to see: some semblance of a prospect of _more_. A sign to cement the idea that maybe, perhaps, Luke spends as much time haunted by the idea of her as she is by the idea of him. It’s a beautiful fantasy, albeit a foolish one— one, that (as Flynn keeps reminding her) isn’t worth entertaining because when push comes to shove, Luke is dead and nothing more than incredibly cute air. An ironclad fact she can't debunk as fiction no matter which way she approaches it.

It’s altogether impossible to ignore the way Luke looks at her the next time it happens when they’re performing at the garage show her dad helped her put together. She spends the first half of the performance taking Flynn’s advice, avoiding Luke’s eyes in an effort to put some much needed distance between them for the sake of her heart. She trades moments instead with Reggie and Alex, until Luke takes matters into his own hands. He pulls her in with with eyes so open, and honest, and vulnerable, she doesn’t have it in her to keep ignoring him any longer. And the smile that spreads, warm and wide across his face as she leans down toward him from where she's perched up above is more than enough of a compensation for breaking the one rule she’d set for herself.

She thinks she's survived. That she's made it through the intensity of his unwavering gaze for one night at least. But Luke is anything but predictable, and it takes everything she has to keep her voice steady when he suddenly slides in next to her on the piano bench. Crowding her personal space in a way that almost makes her forget that he's not solid-- in a way that almost makes her forget that she'd slip right through him if they dared to do away with the distance completely.

They hadn't rehearsed the ending like this but it doesn't matter. Their voices meet in the middle, taking up space in the feeble few inches that remain between them, curling and twisting together in perfect harmony the way they always do. And suddenly Luke's staring at her again like the air's been stolen straight out of his lungs.As though he never wants to look at anything— _anyone else—_ but her... as though he really _will_ stop breathing— but only if he’s forced to look away before he’s good and ready. Before he has a chance to replace the expression with a heady combination of soft, heavy-lidded eyes and the inviting curve of her favorite smile-- the smile Julie likes to pretend Luke saves just for her.

He poofs out after the last note dies, releasing her from the dizzying trance, leaving Julie to quickly pull herself together before conversing with all of the guests she'd invited to come watch them play tonight. She pushes thoughts of Luke away as she mingles with friends and family, grateful for the distraction they provide. But she knows the Luke that fills her head isn’t gone for good. He’s waiting in the wings, biding his time as though all too aware of the fact that at some point, Julie will cave and give him her undivided attention.

And it happens like clockwork. After all of her living guests have gone, after her dad and Carlos have gone to bed, when it’s just Julie alone with her thoughts in the living room, chin propped up on her folded knees, the glow of her favorite television show keeping her company despite the fact that she’s long since stopped paying attention to whatever’s happening in the episode. Her thoughts drift back to him like a moth inevitably drifts toward an open flame, and she finds herself wondering about what it is that makes Luke look at her with such intention.

It’s all suddenly too much-- the combination of how her head and her heart feel too full of him coupled with his ardent gaze. Because it’d be easier if it was just one or the other. Because it’d be easier if he didn’t add more fuel to the fire. Because maybe, it’d be easier for her to pull back from the ledge and save herself if he didn’t make falling seem so invitingly easy. 

For as much time as Julie spends wishing the universe would make it easier for her to walk way and get over whatever it is that she feels for Luke, she’s still not prepared for the sign when it arrives and hits her like a ton of bricks. It happens on a rare day where she gets home early from school. She’s had a melody stuck in her head all day and she’s itching to share it with the boys to see if they can’t workshop something around it for a future performance. She stops short of walking into the studio when she catches wind of the conversation happening within...

“ _You_ were the one who kept saying we needed to do something epic for the camera so we can get a billion streams— whatever that means,” Luke says exasperatedly. “I know that’s not how we practiced it, but I saw an opening and I took it.”

“You’re really going to stand there with a straight face and tell us all of that during 'Great' with Julie was _just_ for show?” Alex asks pointedly.

"I mean, yeah-- what else would it be?” comes Luke’s reply.

“You already know what I’m going to say…” Reggie interjects in a singsong voice.

He whispers something that Julie can’t quite make out from where she’s hidden outside behind the door, but Alex inadvertently clues her into part of it with his next outburst.

“What have we said about using the word ‘ooze,’ Reg?”

“Well they _do!_ ” Reggie fires back. “ _I_ know it, _you_ know it— literally _everyone_ with eyes can see that Luke and Julie _ooze_ chemistry!”

“And how many times do _I_ have to tell the both of you that I have chemistry with _everybody_ that I sing with?” Luke shoots back. “It’s not exactly a Julie exclusive— you should know that by now, _Reginald_ — or do you need another hands-on demonstration?”

Julie hears Reggie let out a yelp, followed by a loud crash that almost makes her let out a yelp of her own. She doesn’t stick around to find out what might happen if the bassist decides to take Luke up on his offer. Instead, she quietly backs away until she’s far enough from the studio to bolt up the steps and into the house.

Luke’s words feel like a punch to the gut, and they hurt more than she’d thought they would. But as Julie closes the door to her bedroom and flops down on her bed, fighting back the tears threateningly stinging the corners of her eyes, she tries consoling herself by thinking that it could be worse.

Maybe hearing Luke say that all of those looks they share on stage mean nothing is really a silver lining disguised as a temporary dark cloud. Maybe it’s for the best that she heard him say as much now, and not later. Maybe it’s just what she needs to finally get over her ill-placed crush and move on to someone like Nick, who, as Flynn keeps reminding her, is real in a way Luke won’t ever be.

It’s easier said than done, getting over her crush on Luke-- and not just because he’s always there, hovering in her orbit, and taking up way too much space in her atmosphere for somebody who isn’t solid.

He’s intoxicating in a way that seems unfair—like a drug she can’t quit, like a drug she knows she’ll never get enough of. And all plans Julie has of moving on and letting Luke go are torn to shreds the moment she thinks all three of her ghost boys have gone for good.

The pain and panic she feels once she steps back into the studio after the Orpheum, only to come to the realization that she might be losing Luke, and Alex, and Reggie to a fate worse than death, is almost too much to bare. She reaches out for him in a moment of helpless desperation, the fact that she’s _touching_ him— that she’s touching _Luke_ \-- a mere afterthought until it clicks. Her brain catches up, and suddenly, Julie realizes that she can feel him in every place they’re pressed up against each other. She can hardly wrap her head around the fact that he’s suddenly warm, and real, and solid, and in her arms. And as much as Julie finds herself wishing they could stay just like this forever, she pulls away instead, and gestures for Alex and Reggie to come closer. There’ll be time later to think about how being able to _touch_ _Luke_ changes everything— how being able to touch _all of them_ changes everything. But right now, all Julie wants to do is pull her band close, and bask in the joy of knowing that, by some miracle, all three boys are safe, and sound, and _home_.

It takes Nick showing up unannounced on her doorstep with a bouquet of flowers for Julie to wholeheartedly realize that there’s no way she can deny her feelings for Luke any longer. That she can’t change what she knows she feels for Luke in her heart no matter how many times she tells herself it would be more prudent to keep her feelings plutonic. She’s ready to let Nick down easy when he asks her out again, but she does as he says and promises to take the rest of the weekend to think about it before giving him her final answer in school on Monday.

She’s in the kitchen rummaging for a vase when Luke unexpectedly poofs in behind her.

“Those look fancy.”

“Gah!” Julie gasps, clutching the bouquet and a vase she’d just pulled out of the cabinet tightly to her chest. “What have I told you about sneaking up on me like that? Especially when I’m holding breakables! What if I’d dropped my dad’s favorite vase?”

“But you didn’t drop it, so it’s fine!” Luke says, sending her an easygoing smile before hopping up to take a seat on the counter. “ _So_...who are the flowers for?”

“They’re for me,” Julie says, turning suddenly toward the sink to fill the vase with water so she can hide the slight flush creeping across her cheeks.

“And where did they come from…?” Luke presses.

“Nick actually dropped them off,” Julie says slowly. “He wanted to congratulate me on the Orpheum performance. You just missed him actually.”

“Blondie gave these to you?” Luke says, one hand shooting out to grab the bouquet from where Julie had set it to one side. She watches his face closely while he inspects the pink dahlias and baby’s breath in his hand. “What else did he want?”

“I just told you,” Julie says lightly. “He brought them over to congratulate me— _us_ — on the Orpheum show.”

Her breath catches in her throat when Luke finally looks up at her again, eyes boring into hers as is eyebrows quirk up in disbelief.

“Look, Julie, I know it’s been a while since I’ve been, well… _alive_ …but I’m sure _some_ things are still the same,” Luke says. “No guy’s bringing a girl a bouquet like _this_ just to say congrats, so what else did he want?”

Julie bites her lip in contemplation, suddenly wondering whether or not it’d be a good idea to fess up. But she’s never been good at lying, so in the end, she spits the truth out quick, as though hoping that the faster she says it, the less likely Luke will be to tease her about it.

“He also asked me out again.”

“ _Again_?” Luke echoes. “But you told him no, didn’t you?”

She’d expected Luke to react much like he had that one time he’d shown up at her school and teased her about Nick having a crush on her. What she _hadn’t_ expected was for Luke’s voice to go cold and stiff, his jaw clenching in a way she’s only ever seen it do when he’s gearing up for an argument.

“Well, not that it’s _any_ of your business, but…” she doesn’t get the opportunity to finish answering before Luke cuts her off.

“You’re not seriously going to go out with that guy, are you?” he asks incredulously.

Her eyes narrow at his outburst as she snatches the bouquet away from his grasp. Julie was never going to accept Nick’s offer— how could she when she still had feelings for the boy in front of her? But no amount of affection she has for Luke is enough to stop the way she suddenly sees red when his outburst more or less insinuates that he gets to have a say in the matter at all.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” she snaps back, arms crossing over her front defensively.

“ _Nothing_!” Luke says, throwing his hands up. “Just that he doesn’t really seem like your type, that’s all!”

“And _you’re_ an expert on my type now, are you?” she replies angrily.

“C’mon Jules— don’t be like that!” Luke says, taking a step toward her.

“Well, how do you expect me to react when you’re standing there and implying you’ve got a right to weigh in on who I can and can't date!” Julie fires back, swatting his hand away when he reaches out to lay a hand on her arm.

“Maybe I’m not saying it right,” Luke starts, backing off.

“You think?” she says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I don’t want to fight, Jules,” Luke starts, a bit of the heat leaving his voice.

“Well, you could have fooled me,” she seethes.

“I’m not trying to tell you what to do, but as your friend—“

“ _Friend,_ huh?” Julie interjects before she can help herself.

“ _And_ bandmate,” Luke adds. “All I’m saying is that I just don’t think he’s right for you, that’s all. Julie, you deserve to be with someone like— with someone who—“

“With someone like _who_ , Luke?” she asks tiredly.

Luke stares at her, mouth agape for a moment, shoulders hunched so tight Julie can visibly see the moment the fight leaves his body.

“You know what? Forget it,” Luke says suddenly. “Date whoever the hell you want.”

“ _Fine._ I will," she shoots back tightly.

“Great.” he says flatly. “I hope you and _Nicky-poo_ have a fantastic time together.”

It’s the last thing Luke says before he poofs out, leaving Julie alone in the kitchen to angrily shove Nick’s bouquet into the vase she’d pulled out before setting the flowers on the kitchen table and stomping upstairs to her room.

She bails on band practice for two days straight, claiming she has a huge history test to study for. In truth, it’s really that Julie’s not ready to face Luke just yet. She hasn’t seen him since they argued in the kitchen, and she has a feeling he must be avoiding her too. And if that’s the case? Well, two can play at that game.

Alex and Reggie come knocking on the third day. She half expects to see Luke trail in behind them, but she knows he’s not there when Reggie quietly closes the door behind him.

“We thought we might be able to help you study for that big history test that’s keeping you from band practice,” Alex says carefully.

“You two came to help me study?” Julie asks dubiously.

“Actually...we came to tell you that Luke’s really sorry for butting in, and that he knows he shouldn’t have done it, so now that you know, can you please forgive him and come back to band practice? It’s not the same without you,” Reggie says.

“Dude, seriously?” Alex says, shooting his friend a look of disbelief.

“What? That’s the real reason we’re here,” Reggie shrugs. “I told you she wouldn’t buy the whole helping her study line— Julie’s _way_ too smart for that!”

“And why isn’t Luke up here telling me all of this?” Julie sighs, rubbing tiredly at her eyes.

“You know how Luke is. He likes to stew in his own guilt for far longer than necessary before he gets around to apologizing,” Alex shrugs.

“We secretly think it’s because it helps with that whole tortured musician thing,” Reggie adds, shooting Julie a bright smile that she can’t help but return.

“So… _will_ you come back?” Alex asks hopefully. “Reggie’s right, it’s just not the same without you.”

“I really _do_ have to bring my grade up in history,” Julie starts slowly. “But after dinner tomorrow, I promise I’ll be there.”

Her response earns her a set of matching grins that Julie sees for only a second before she’s suddenly swept up in a group hug. Alex and Reggie leave her to her studies shortly after, and Julie smiles as she hits the books, nervous over the prospect of seeing Luke after freezing him out for days, but equally as excited to get back to making music together with her boys.

Julie’s practicing some scales at the piano, waiting for the boys to return from wherever it is they go when they’re not lounging about in the studio, when Luke suddenly poofs in. With his eyes wide and mouth agape, Julie thinks it almost looks as if _Luke’s_ just seen a ghost. She giggles quietly at the thought, and it’s as if the sound is enough to snap Luke out of whatever trance he slipped into at the mere sight of her.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Luke starts.

“Me too,” she replies. “Listen, I’m sorry I’ve been—“

“No, me first, please,” he insists.

She nods and Luke takes that as a sign that it’s okay to approach.

“I’m sorry about that day in the kitchen,” he begins without preamble. “I just want what’s best for you, but what I said wasn’t right. _Of course_ you should make your own decisions. Whatever you decide, Jules— I just want you to know that I support you.”

“Thanks,” Julie whispers.

“Anyway, I’m not sure when the big day is,” Luke continues, coming over to sit beside her on the piano. “But in the spirit of good faith, I thought I might be able to help you write something…for Nick.”

“For Nick?” Julie asks, suddenly confused.

“Sure, why not?” he replies, flashing her a grin. “And…don’t be mad okay? But I sort of found these lyrics you wrote?”

“You went through my stuff?!” Julie cries out in alarm.

“No, I didn’t— I promise I didn’t! Boundaries, I know!” Luke says quickly. “I didn’t even mean to look, but they must have fallen out of your notebook the last time you were here and...well...I didn’t even realize what I was reading until I’d read it, you know?”

“What exactly did you read?” she asks faintly.

“I don’t know why you’ve been keeping this from us,” Luke starts. “Or maybe you thought you couldn’t share it because it’s a bit different from what we’ve written before?”He pulls a folded up piece of paper out from his pocket before spreading it out on the top of the piano.

Her heart flutters furiously away in her chest as she watches Luke carefully flatten the piece of paper he’s spread out between them. Julie knows what she’ll see when he moves his hands away, but she still feels like she’s moments away from passing out when her eyes land on the top of the page where weeks ago, she’d carefully printed out and underlined the words 'Perfect Harmony.'

“It’s really, _really_ good, Julie,” Luke continues. She can feel his eyes burning into the side of her face but she can’t bring herself to look up at him just yet. “Nick…is a lucky guy.”

“He’s not,” Julie croaks out before she can think better of it.

“What do you mean?” Luke asks. He calls out her name softly when she doesn’t respond and all of a sudden, her eyes are snapping up to his.

She hadn’t expected him to be sitting so close, and he’s looking at her so intently, it’s almost unbearable. And maybe that’s why she can’t bring herself to brush it off— to explain the lyrics away by saying that she’d written them back when she _did_ have a crush on Nick, or that it was just a new style she’d been experimenting with but nothing for him to read further in to. Julie might have been able to brush it off weeks ago, back when her feelings for Luke were new, and fresh, and so confusing, she couldn’t find the right label for them. But she can’t bring herself to do it now that she knows what it’s like to almost lose Luke altogether. And certainly not now that she knows exactly why it is that lately, it feels as though when she looks at the boy sitting beside her, it feels less as though her heart is beating, and more as if it’s singing a song that’s only meant for him.

She steels herself, taking in a deep breath, thinking that it’s now or never, before she wills the words out of her mouth.

“Nick _isn’t_ a lucky guy, or maybe he is, generally speaking— but not the way you’re thinking,” she starts quietly. “This song you found…it’s not about him.”

“It’s not?” Luke asks, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. “But then, who?”

“You really don’t know?”

His shaggy hair flits across his brow as Luke starts to shake his head, but despite his initial confusion, Julie can see the moment the true inspiration for the song clicks within his eyes.

“ _Julie_ …” he starts softly.

“It’s okay,” she says cutting him off. “I know.”

“You do?”

“Iknow you don’t… _feel the same_ — and that’s okay,” she says quietly. “I wasn’t ever going to say anything, and you weren’t ever supposed to see the song, but now that you have I couldn’t just…” she trails off, tearing her eyes away from his and casting her gaze toward the ebony and ivory keys of the piano instead. “After everything that happened after the Orpheum, after almost _losing you_ — losing _all three of you_ — it just seems silly, not to say the things we really mean.”

He picks up the song he’d pulled out and spread out on the piano, handing it to Julie, who still can’t bring herself to look at him after her unplanned confession.

“You really wrote it about me? About us?” Luke asks after a moment.

She nods, taking hold of the lyrics he’s holding out. She hears the piano bench creak and feels a sudden loss of warmth by her side. For a moment when she looks up and doesn’t see him, she thinks Luke might have poofed away, but then he’s back by her side, the mere sight of him easing her worries. Luke hasn’t returned empty handed, and when she looks down it’s only to find that he’s holding out a much smaller black notebook than the one she usually sees him hunched over and scribbling in when they’re working on songs together.

Julie chances a glance up at him, before she takes the notebook and carefully starts flipping through the pages, eyes catching snippets of lyrics here and there that make her breath catch in her throat, and her heart flutter furiously away in her chest.

“They’re all about you— every single one,” he says quietly. “I know I shouldn’t— I know it’s selfish— because you deserve someone who…”

“Someone who what?” she whispers, locking her eyes back on to his.

“Well, maybe someone with a heartbeat, for starters,” he replies, smiling tentatively. “You know…for a really long time, I was convinced that my heart wouldn’t ever beat for anything the way it does for music.”

“And now?” she asks, inching closer, as though she’s waiting for Luke to tell her a secret she’s desperate to hear.

“Well, now it doesn’t beat at all,” Luke laughs lightly, mirroring her actions and scooting closer on the bench to meet her halfway. “But if it _could_? If it still _did_? I know it’d beat for _you_ , Julie. Only for you.”

Slowly, she reaches a hand out between them and presses it against Luke’s chest right where she _would_ be able to feel the steady beating of his heart if he were still alive.

“I don’t care if you don’t have a heartbeat— it doesn’t matter,” she whispers.

“It doesn’t?” he whispers back in awe, one hand coming up to cover hers and press it more firmly against his sternum.

She shakes her head as she smiles up at him. He’s so close now, she can count the light dusting of freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose— the ones the bright stage lights wash out whenever they’re performing, and only thing separating them is the mic they’re both singing into.

“My heart’s strong enough to beat for the both of us.”

It’s the last thing Julie says before she gives in and closes the distance between them.

For a moment, she freezes, thinking perhaps she’s done something wrong when she hears the sharp intake of breath Luke takes the moment her lips touch his. But then his hand is sliding up her arm, calloused fingertips brushing against her jaw to tilt her head as his mouth parts against hers. Kissing Luke is warm like the heat of the sun on a hot summer day. It’s electrifying like the sight of a crowd getting thoroughly swept up in the music they write together. It’s perfect like the way their voices sound when they hit those harmonies just right.

And Julie knows there are still a million questions left unanswered. Questions about Caleb and the marks. Questions about why the boys are solid to the touch now. Questions about how much time Luke, and Alex, and Reggie have left— if they’ll be able to stay with her forever, or if the time will come, one day, where Julie will inevitably have to say goodbye. Questions that she tries her hardest not to ruminate over because she’s terrified that she won’t like the answers if she digs long enough to find them. But for the first time in a while, the idea of moving forward and into the unknown doesn’t seem as scary— at least not with the knowledge of Luke’s love wrapped warm, and strong, and bright all around her. Because Julie knows, that whatever comes next, good or bad, they’ll face it together. And the knowledge of that, is more than enough for her to grasp on to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading if you made it all the way to the end! I have no idea where this fic came from-- it wasn't my intention to write it-- but Luke and Julie have been living in my head rent free for WEEKS so here we are.
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoyed reading a bit of Julie introspection (plus a little extra at the end!) because I had so much fun getting to take a mini deep dive into her head for this!
> 
> Usually, when I'm writing fic, I'm writing about Shirbert/Anne with an E, so I was a bit nervous to try something new with brand new characters. And just in general, diving into a new fandom always feels super daunting. So with that in mind, I'd love to know what y'all thought of this in the comments down below! 
> 
> And speaking of, thanks so much in advance if you're kind enough to leave comments and/or kudos on this story-- it means the world and is so incredibly encouraging as a writer to know what people reading enjoyed!
> 
> I have no idea if I'll continue writing for this fandom (maybe if inspiration strikes twice), but if you want to keep in touch or come and fangirl about JATP (or AWAE) with me, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://xxprettylittletimebombxx.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElaWithAnE)!


End file.
